gtafandomcom-20200222-history
This Ain't Checkers
|location = Brucie's Executive Lifestyle Autos, BOABO |target = Win the race |fail = Wasted Busted Mori dies Race lost Competitors injured Boat beached Boat wrecked Car wrecked Competitor's boat wrecked Competitor's car wrecked |reward = $1000 |unlocks = No. 3 |unlockedby = Kibbutz Number One High Dive |todo = Get in the car. Go to the heliport. Get in a boat. Get in a car.}} This Ain't Checkers is a mission in the episodic content The Ballad of Gay Tony, given to the protagonist Luis Fernando Lopez by Mori Kibbutz. Description Mori explains to Luis that they must go to the Algonquin heliport to get onboard a helicopter. The two drive to the heliport in Mori's Buffalo, while Mori says that this competition is for "high roller cats" only. Upon arrival, they are given parachutes and are lifted up above South Algonquin, receiving instructions on the fundamentals of the race. Walkthrough Once the cutscene ends, the player must pull the ripcord on the parachute and commandeer a boat idling at the dock below, near Happiness Island. After reaching a boat, the player must guide the boat through a series of checkpoints until they reach land in Westdyke. The player must then choose one of four cars, each equipped with nitro that must be skillfully used to drive to the finish line in Middle Park. Once the finish line is reached, a cutscene will play, ending with Mori making up excuses for why he lost, going so far as to say someone sabotaged his car. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission, the player must: *Get in the car. *Go to the heliport. *Get in a boat. *Drive to shore. *Get in a car. *Drive to the finish line. '100% Objectives' Complete the mission in 7:30 Take 0% Damage Land in one of the boats after freefalling. Was always in first for the duration of the race. Video Walkthrough Trivia * The helicopter and its occupants will despawn immediately after the cutscene. * Pulling the ripcord before being in first place will instantly prevent the player from obtaining the "Always First" scoring mark. * The Bullet GT waiting at the final portion of the race has a unique lime green colour, it is possible to save it after the mission. * Mori will be seen driving in his Buffalo and Squalo if the player does not choose them because he owns them. Similarly, the other vehicles appear to be owned by the other competitors. The Blade, Floater, Comet and Bullet GT are owned by the other NPCs, while the Smuggler and F620 are always left for Luis. * This mission is the second opportunity in the game to get Mori's uniquely red Buffalo without failing the mission. The first chance is on the mission Kibbutz Number One. * There is a glitch that will cause the final cutscene to be completely skipped if reaching the goal with the nitro activated. * The brakes of any car will visibly overheat if they are used while the nitro is also activated. * When replaying the mission, Luis will always drive the F620. * Mori will almost never win the race without Luis intentionally stopping the other racers, in part due to his vehicle choice being inferior in both top speed and acceleration. However, the Comet will usually win if Luis does not. If Luis is driving the Comet, then the Bullet GT will win in place of the Comet. * If Luis loses the race and the player chooses the replay option, the game will start Luis at the part where the racers choose their cars (instead of at the mission start). * A glitch occurs with the waypoint in this mission after the player chooses a car. Instead of following along with the player, the pink line will still start from the beach where the cars were located. * In fact Mori didn't checkmate Brucie. Brucie could make his king save by moving bishop to a white square, blocking the rook's attack. Navigation }} de:This ain’t Checkers es:This Ain't Checkers pl:This Ain't Checkers ru:This Ain't Checkers Category:Missions in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Missions